le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eos
Eos is just about as likely to be a shadowy figure in an alleyway in a long dark cloak as she is to be a barely-dressed lusty maid. Whatever the situation calls for, really. Aside from her clothes, she is a purple tiefling with a pretty bad case of resting bitch face. If she doesn't look bored, she's probably faking it. Personality She is the shadow to her brother's shine. In crowded situations, she is quiet and calculating. Whether real or imagined, she walks on eggshells around too many people. Thankfully, her brother is usually there to guide her, so most often she will hide around him. In private, she can be surprisingly warm, especially interested in the inner thoughts and feelings of the other person. Deep conversations are some of her favorite activities. Eos is a little hot-headed, especially when her brother isn't around. Little things can set her off, especially otherwise little and completely irrational problems. Calls herself a honeypot- seduces men, sometimes sleeps with them, and steals everything off them. Or kills them, depending. Interestingly, has never managed, or tried, to seduce a woman like this. She'll drop everything to take care of her brother and support him. She's incredibly suspicious of other people that try to worm their way into his life, especially women; she believes that only she can take care of him the best. Often, she calls this her "only redeeming quality." While she doesn't believe she can, it is possible that she could one day extend this loyalty to other people. Lore What You All Know Eos grew up with her brother in an orphanage. Her brother has been sick their whole lives, and she has placed herself firmly as his primary caretaker. At some point they left the orphanage, became bards, and lived on the streets playing music to survive. Actual Backstory im actually too fucking ashamed of how godamn evil she is to write this effectively Notable Equipment Bow of Cutting Enchanted fiddle bow, acts as a rapier but deals slashing damage. On a crit, it deals 1d4 bleeding damage. Still can be used to play the violin. (One day, she would like to enchant it as vorpal.) Wand of Misty Step Limited Charges. Casts Misty Step. She didn't pay for it. Relationships Concord "Oh, my brother? I love him. What more can I say? I'll do anything to keep him safe." Zimbata "She's.... fine. Naive and bigoted, but a good heart. I believe she can change, but I don't know how good of a push I will be." Crake "I don't know much about him, other than the act that he's desperately trying to feed that perfectly normal sword of his. Yes, poor dear's not very good at keeping secrets. I believe he used to be in a cult? Oh! And he can't sleep. Well, he could, I'm told, but I'm not allowed to cast Sleep on him because it would be an awful idea. Oh, and he wants to have sex with my brother, because of course he does. Men are all the same."Category:Player Characters Category:Eyes of the Storm Characters Category:Bards Category:Teiflings